2017-18 Antarctic cyclone season
The '''2017-18 Antarctic cyclone season '''was a quiet, below average season in the southern basin. The season began on September 18, 2017 with the formation of Polar Depression One and and ended on January 8, 2018 with the dissipation of Polar Depression Eleven. Seasonal Forecasts Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:700 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:210 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/09/2017 till:28/02/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/09/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Polar_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Polar_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Weak_Polar_Cyclone_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Moderate_Polar_Cyclone_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Intense_Polar_Cyclone_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Severe_Polar_Cyclone_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Catastrophic_Polar_Cyclone_157-194_mph id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Extremely_Catastrophic_Polar_Cyclone_≥_195_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:18/09/2017 till:22/09/2017 color:C2 text:Ashwin (MC) from:30/09/2017 till:06/10/2017 color:C3 text:Bob (IC) from:26/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 color:TS text:Cam (PS) from:27/10/2017 till:28/10/2017 color:TD text:Four (PD) from:14/11/2017 till:18/11/2017 color:TS text:Dathan (PS) from:20/11/2017 till:23/11/2017 color:C1 text:Edward (WC) from:07/12/2017 till:09/12/2017 color:TS text:Floyd (PS) barset:break from:12/12/2017 till:17/12/2017 color:C1 text:Grace (WC) from:14/12/2017 till:18/12/2017 color:TS text:Hilda (PS) from:23/12/2017 till:31/12/2017 color:C4 text:Icarus (SV) from:06/01/2018 till:08/01/2018 color:TD text:Eleven (PD) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November from:01/12/2017 till:01/01/2018 text:December from:01/01/2018 till:31/01/2018 text:January 2018 from:01/02/2018 till:28/02/2018 text:February 2018 The 2017-18 Antarctic cyclone season will officially begin on October 15, 2017, and will end on February 15, 2018. This is the third Arctic cyclone season to be monitored by the Collin D Meteorological Center. The current Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) for the 2017-18 Antarctic cyclone season is 12.325 units as of September 3, 2017. Storms Polar Cyclone Ashwin The CDMC started to monitor a potential area of development on September 12 for potential polar system genesis. On September 16, the area of low pressure the CDMC expected to form finally formed and started to get more organized. On September 17, the CDMC issued its first advisory on Polar Depression One, the first system of the 2017-18 Antarctic cyclone season. Initially, the CDMC expected a weak polar cyclone to form due to the abnormally high water temps for September, but the system refused to strengthen and the CDMC didn't expect for a Polar cyclone to form. However, once the system hit warmer waters and lower shear it began to strengthen and it became Polar Storm Ashwin the next day. Ashwin continued to strengthen and became a Weak Polar Cyclone shortly after becoming a polar storm due to recon finding 75+ mph sustained winds. Ashwin wouldn't stop there and continue to strengthen reaching a peak of 105 mph. Shortly after this Ashwin moved into cooler waters and started to rapidly weaken back into a polar storm and on September 22 the CDMC issued their last advisory on Ashwin. Polar Cyclone Bob Polar Storm Cam Polar Depression Four Polar Storm Dathan Polar Storm Edward Season Effects This is a table of all the cyclones that have formed in the 2017-18 Antarctic cyclone season. Damage figures are denoted in millions of United States Dollars (USD). Death and damage totals also include totals when the cyclone was post-polar, a low, or a polar wave. Category:Antarctic Cyclones Category:SnaggyFTW Category:Seasons Made by SnaggyFTW Category:Polar Cyclones Category:Cyclones Category:Active hurricane seasons